


Brzeg rzeki

by Lunks



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Crossover, Destiel in the background, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, M/M, beronica
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunks/pseuds/Lunks
Summary: Veronice nigdy nie zdarzało się uciekać przed demonami. Nigdy. A jednak teraz uciekała, przekonana, że nikt oprócz niej jej teraz nie uratuje. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, że od śmierci wybawi ją ktoś zupełnie inny niż młoda łowczyni.





	Brzeg rzeki

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia, co z tego wyjdzie, ale starałam się jak mogłam. Nie zjedzcie mnie, jak w pierwszych rozdziałach nie będzie destiela, w którymś momencie na pewno go zrobię.  
> Buziaki i zapraszam do czytania xxx

Veronica nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz uciekała przed potworem, ale była pewna jednego - było to cholernie dawno. Na tyle, że zdążyła się odzwyczaić i teraz miała wrażenie, że za chwilę jej serce odmówi współpracy.  
  
Potworem był pewien upierdliwy demon, który nawiedził miasteczko Lakeville w Minnesocie i uznał, że to szalenie zabawne, jeśli przyciągnie dziecko na rozdroża i namówi do sprzedania duszy za paczkę cukierków. Już samo to było wyjątkowo ohydne, nawet jak na czarnookich. Dziewczyna dość szybko uporała się z namierzeniem, którego z mieszkańców opętał (traf chciał, że był to właściciel miejscowego baru, mężczyzna imieniem Pope). Jednak w chwili bezpośredniej konfrontacji okazało się, że demon jest potężniejszy niż przypuszczała i postanowiła uciec, by ratować własną skórę.  
  
Polowaniem zajmowała się od niedawna, bo dopiero od pół roku. W biznes ten wplątała się po tym, jak jej własny ojciec został opętany. Pewnego wieczoru zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać i nim się obejrzała, zabił jej matkę, a ją samą złapał za gardło. Wtedy do ich domu wpadło dwóch łowców, którzy później przedstawili się jako Sam i Dean Winchesterowie. Ten drugi wpakował jej ojcu nóż w pierś po samą rękojeść, a następnie z godną podziwu bezpośredniością wyjaśnił przerażonej nastolatce, że demony i wiele innych potworów, o których istnieniu nawet nie wiedziała, biega wesoło po świecie, a zadaniem łowców jest ich zabijanie. Chwilę potem jego brat zaczął mu wypominać ten brak wrażliwości i zapytał, jak Veronica się czuje. Wbrew jego obawom, ta wiadomość nie zrobiła dużego bałaganu w jej psychice i była całkiem stabilna emocjonalnie, kiedy po podziękowaniu za pomoc kazała im się wynosić.  
  
Dużo gorzej wpłynęła na nią śmierć rodziców, po której jeszcze długo dochodziła do siebie. Jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała ją w całości, była myśl o tym, że wymorduje jak najwięcej potworów, gdy tylko osiągnie pełnoletniość. W międzyczasie zapisała się na kilka sztuk walki, a w ogrodzie za domem uczyła się rzucać nożem. Dwa lata po spotkaniu z braćmi, tydzień po swoich osiemnastych urodzinach, spakowała się i zostawiając kartkę babci, która opiekowała się nią przez ten czas, wyjechała z miasta na pierwsze w życiu łowy.  
  
Początki były trudne, jak chyba wszystko, co człowiek robi pierwszy raz. Po tym, jak ledwo przeżyła spotkanie ze skinwalkerem, miała szczerą chęć zrezygnować i wrócić do domu. Jednak wkrótce potem zabicie zmiennokształtnego tak natchnęło ją nadzieją i wiarą we własne możliwości, że ostatecznie się nie wycofała. Z każdą kolejną unieszkodliwioną istotą nadnaturalną szło jej coraz lepiej i teraz, po sześciu miesiącach, była naprawdę dobra, zważywszy na swój młody wiek i małe doświadczenie.  
  
Nigdy jednak nie zdarzyło jej się uciekać. Upór, który do tej pory miał okazję ujawniać się tylko podczas meczy siatkówki w liceum czy kiedy zadarła z kimś ze starszej klasy, podczas polowań nie pozwalał jej odpuścić i po części dzięki niemu wciąż żyła. _Dalej_ , szeptał czasem jakiś podejrzany głos w jej głowie, _nie pozwól temu sukinsynowi skrzywdzić kogoś jeszcze. Dogoń, dobij, zastrzel, a przede wszystkim się nie poddawaj._ I zazwyczaj słuchała go uważnie. Tym dziwniejszym było dla niej to, że w starciu z demonem z Lakeville lęk opanował ją tak szybko i zmusił do odwrotu.  
  
Biegła już od dobrych piętnastu minut i zaczynała się martwić, że potwór wyjątkowo się na nią uwziął. Tusza Pope’a zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzała i mimo jej początkowej przewagi, szybko skracał dystans między nimi. Udało mu się ją zagnać do pobliskiego lasu, co dodatkowo utrudniało jej ucieczkę. Potykała się o korzenie drzew, rozdrapywała skórę rąk i twarzy na wystających gałęziach. A demon nie zwalniał; słyszała jego ciężki oddech zaledwie parę kroków za sobą. W którymś momencie rozpłakała się ze swojej bezsilności. Łzy zalewały jej oczy i była pewna, że zaraz się przewróci. Tak bardzo nie chciała umierać, a już na pewno nie tutaj, setki mil od domu, zabita przez jednego z tych, których tak nienawidziła. Mimo to parła dalej naprzód, z kolką zaciskającą się na jej żebrach. Mięśnie nóg ją paliły, a przemęczone serce domagało się odpoczynku. Przerwa jednak byłaby teraz równoznaczna ze śmiercią, nie mogła więc sobie na nią pozwolić.  
  
Sama nie wiedząc kiedy, zaczęła się modlić. Nigdy nie była szczególnie wierząca, ale ostatnie dwa lata spędzone u boku babci katoliczki zmusiły ją do przemyślenia i poddania w wątpliwość swoich ateistycznych przekonań. Zresztą, skoro demony istnieją, to może anioły też? Do nich skierowała więc modlitwę.  
  
_Aniele Boży, stróżu mój, ty zawsze przy mnie stój._  
  
Nerwowo starała się przypomnieć sobie dalszą część.  
  
_Rano, wieczór, we dnie, w nocy, bądź mi zawsze ku pomocy. Strzeż duszy ciała mego, zaprowadź mnie do żywota wiecznego._  
  
\- Amen - to ostatnie powiedziała już na głos i uniosła wzrok w niemym oczekiwaniu na cud. Bo tylko on mógł ją teraz uratować.  
  
Na swoje nieszczęście nie zauważyła niewielkiego pieńka, który niespodziewanie się przed nią pojawił, wcześniej ukryty w trawie. Zahaczyła o niego stopą i boleśnie wylądowała na ziemi. Wiedziała, że to już koniec. Zakryła twarz rękami, licząc na to, że potwór nie będzie się nad nią pastwił. Jednak zamiast ironicznego śmiechu demona usłyszała jego wściekły ryk. A potem ziemia koło niej zadrżała, kiedy jej prześladowca upadł. Wciąż z lekką obawą, odsłoniła oczy.  
  
Parę metrów dalej leżał pokonany demon. Wyglądało to tak, jakby w jego brzuchu wybuchło coś wielkiego, bowiem wszędzie było pełno krwi, a w miejscu jego pępka ziała wielka dziura. Zaś nad nim stała jakaś dziewczyna, ubrana w jeansy i niebieski sweter uwalany czerwoną posoką. Ronnie aż zamrugała parę razy.  
Tymczasem nieznajoma podeszła do niej i położyła rękę na jej ramieniu.  
  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Veroniko? - zapytała. Zielonymi oczami lustrowała przerażoną brunetkę. Nagle jej wzrok zatrzymał się na rękawie skórzanej kurtki łowczyni - Och, wybacz, ubrudziłam cię. Trochę za mocno go dźgnęłam.  
  
Ronnie bardziej zastanawiające od tego, że wybawicielka zna jej imię wydało się to, że była chyba w dokładnie tym samym wieku co ona sama. Pospiesznie wytarła ubranie o trawę, co pomogło jej nieco spowolnić przyspieszone tętno i uspokoić się na tyle, by zacząć zadawać pytania. Coś tu było bardzo nie w porządku.  
  
\- Kim ty jesteś? - zapytała nieco za ostro, wciąż w szoku - Dzięki za uratowanie mi tyłka, ale skąd się tu u diabła wzięłaś?  
\- Nie bluźnij - upomniała ją tamta, co było chyba najmniej odpowiednią rzeczą, jaką mogła odpowiedzieć. Stoją w środku lasu, jedna z nich, po pojawieniu się znikąd, właśnie kogoś zabiła, a myśli tylko tym, by druga nie przeklinała? To zakrawało na paradoks. Veronica już zaczynała myśleć o tym, czy by jej nie przyłożyć, żeby przestała żartować, kiedy nieznajoma dodała:  
\- Jestem Elizabeth, Anielica Pańska. Przybyłam, by cię uratować.  
  
Dziewczyna aż usiadła na ziemi z wrażenia. Nagle ten dziwny dźwięk trzepotu skrzydeł i aura nieziemskości, jaka otaczała Elizabeth, nabrały sensu. Wpatrywała się w anielicę bez słowa.  
  
\- Czy… - zaczęła, ale wtedy ilość znaków zapytania odrobinę ją zatkała.  
  
Elizabeth wykazała się jednak wyrozumiałością i, usiadłszy z gracją na nieszczęsnym pieńku, zaczęła opowiadać. Tak, anioły istnieją. Archanioły i Lucyfer także. Niebo i piekło to prawda. Mówiła o tym z takim spokojem, jakby rozprawiała o pogodzie. Kiedy zaspokoiła ciekawość Veroniki na tyle, że ta zaczęła pytać o kosmitów, podniosła się.  
  
\- Sądzę, że na dziś wystarczy ci wrażeń. Powinnaś udać się do najbliższego motelu i się przespać.  
Brunetka, która jeszcze przed chwilą dokładnie to zamierzała zrobić, prychnęła:  
\- Nie jesteś moją matką, skrzydlata.  
Ale kiedy anielica odwróciła się, by odejść, złapała ją za ramię.  
\- Elizabeth… Betty, tak? Zaczekaj. Czemu akurat ja? I czemu teraz? - Dobrze pamiętała, jak w dzieciństwie modliła się do aniołów nieraz, ale zawsze bez odpowiedzi. Co, i nagle dostała bezpośrednie łącze?  
\- Potrzebowałaś mnie, więc przybyłam - odpowiedziała Betty zwięźle - Jestem twoim aniołem stróżem, na tym więc polega moja rola. Mam cię chronić.  
Wyswobodziła rękę i już zamierzała odlecieć, kiedy Veronica przylgnęła do niej. Objęła ją rękami w pasie i przytuliła głowę do jej szyi.  
\- Zawsze wiedziałam, że musisz istnieć - powiedziała poruszona. Emocje, które kumulowały się w niej przez całą ucieczkę, wreszcie znalazły ujście - Dziękuję za uratowanie życia. Gdyby nie ty, byłabym już martwa.  
Nie rozpłakała się, ale była tego bardzo bliska. Betty zaś stała sztywno, odrobinę onieśmielona. Jeszcze nigdy nie była dotykana przez żadnego człowieka w ten sposób. W ogóle Veronica była pierwszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkała sam na sam. Była bardzo młodym aniołem i do tej pory opuszczała niebo zaledwie kilka razy, zawsze pod opieką starszych braci i sióstr.  
\- Czy życzysz sobie, żebym została z tobą jeszcze trochę? - zapytała.  
\- Tak - Veronica była jej niesłychanie wdzięczna za tę propozycję, gdyż sama nigdy by nie ośmieliła się prosić o to. Choć w dzień w obliczu problemów zawsze zachowywała zimną krew, w nocy wszystko wracało i atakowało ją z potrójną mocą. Do poduszki niemal zawsze brała tabletki uspokajające, ale nawet one nie chroniły ją dostatecznie przed tym, co zazwyczaj jej się śniło. Wizja, że przynajmniej pierwszej nocy po tej porcji strachu z dzisiaj nie będzie sama, podnosiła ją na duchu.  
W końcu odkleiła się od anielicy, wygładziła dłońmi pomięty T-shirt i powiedziała:  
\- Słuchaj, mam wynajęty pokój niedaleko. Może pojechałabyś tam ze mną i, no nie wiem, została na chwilę?  
_Aż nie zasnę, bo się tak kurewsko boję._  
\- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiedziała Betty uśmiechając się trochę krzepiąco, a trochę nieśmiało - Będę przy tobie tak długo, jak będziesz mnie potrzebowała. To gdzie dokładnie jest ten motel? Mogę nas tam przenieść.  
Veronica zauważyła, że dziewczyna ma wyjątkowo śliczny uśmiech. Była to jednak tylko przelotna myśl, zaistniała jakby mimochodem. Została zaraz wyparta przez inną, mniej piękną, którą powiedziała na głos:  
\- Że co kurwa?  
Było już jednak za późno. Anielica podeszła do niej, złapała ją za rękę i w jednej chwili znalazły się w motelowym pokoju, w którym łowczyni zameldowała się dwa dni wcześniej. Ronnie zachłysnęła się powietrzem i z rozpędu wykonała kilka chwiejnych kroków, niemal upadając na kanapę. Zaraz jednak odwróciła się i spojrzała na tamtą czujnie.  
\- Zaraz, skąd wiedziałaś, gdzie mieszkam? Nie zdążyłam ci przecież tego powiedzieć.  
\- Nie było to konieczne. Wystarczyło, że o tym pomyślałaś.  
A więc Betty mogła czytać w jej myślach. No to pięknie. Veronice przypomniało się, jak często myślała o rzeczach, do których nie przyznałaby się nawet własnemu chłopakowi, a co dopiero zupełnie obcej lasce. Jak na osiemnastolatkę była wyjątkowo sprośna. Cóż, będzie musiała się powstrzymywać w obecności pierzastej, przynajmniej dopóki nie wymyśli jak obejść ten dziwaczny rentgen. Na razie jednak postanowiła się tym nie martwić.  
Wzięła z plecaka pidżamę oraz kosmetyczkę i poszła do łazienki. Pod prysznicem zauważyła, że na łydce ma głęboką szramę, zdobytą prawdopodobnie na którejś z tych przeklętych gałęzi. Nie bolała mocno, ale bardzo łatwo mogło się do niej wdać zakażenie, więc na wszelki wypadek owinęła ją bandażem.  
Kiedy wyszła, Betty znajdowała się w dokładnie tym samym miejscu co dwadzieścia minut temu - stała przy oknie, wyprostowana niemal na baczność. Wyglądało to tak nienaturalnie, że Ronnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie grzebała w jej rzeczach, ale jeden rzut oka na plecak wystarczył, by stwierdzić, że kurtka leżąca na wierzchu ułożona jest tak, jak zostawiła ją jej właścicielka.  
\- Pozwól mi to naprawić - odezwała się nieoczekiwanie jej nowa znajoma.  
Brunetka spojrzała na nią pytająco. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, tamta kazała jej usiąść. Zaciekawiona, spełniła jej żądanie. Anielica podeszła i uklęknęła tuż przy jej zranionej nodze. Rozwinęła opatrunek i dotknęła jej skóry dwoma palcami. Rana natychmiast zaczęła się goić, a po paru sekundach całkiem zniknęła.  
\- Wow… - Veronica przyjrzała się swojej łydce, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Betty - Czy jest coś, czego nie potrafisz zrobić?  
\- W zasadzie jest tego całkiem sporo. Jak na anioła nie umiem zbyt wiele - nie zrozumiała retoryczności pytania.  
Dziewczynie to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Uśmiechnęła się do niej z wdzięcznością i w znacznie lepszym nastroju podeszła do małej lodówki stojącej w rogu pomieszczenia. Wyjęła stamtąd butelkę piwa, otworzyła ją i wypiła łapczywie kilka łyków.  
\- Nie powinnaś tego robić - zauważyła Betty.  
Wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi. Rzeczywiście brakowało jej trzech lat, by móc legalnie pić alkohol, ale usprawiedliwiała się tym, że musiała radzić sobie ze znacznie większymi wyzwaniami niż jej rówieśnicy. I odreagować cały stres związany z tropieniem i zabijaniem potworów. Sumując to wszystko, czasami na trzeźwo po prostu się nie dało.  
Opróżniła butelkę do połowy i odstawiła ją na miejsce. Otarła usta rękawem.  
\- Słuchaj - zaczęła - Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna za ratunek i w ogóle, ale wciąż nie wiem, skąd się tutaj wzięłaś i dlaczego akurat teraz.  
Mogła wymienić co najmniej tuzin sytuacji, zwłaszcza z okresu, kiedy dopiero zaczynała polować, gdy potrzebowała anioła stróża dużo bardziej niż dzisiaj. Nigdy jednak żaden się nie zjawił. Z drugiej strony, wcześniej się do niego nie modliła. Nie wiedziała, że ma w ogóle jakiegoś.  
\- Zostałam tobie przydzielona w chwili twego urodzenia, tylko nigdy nie potrzebowałaś mojej bezpośredniej obecności - wyjaśniła spokojnie anielica. Widząc, że dziewczyna już otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, dokończyła - Nie, wiadomo było, że z tamtym skinwalkerem sobie poradzisz. Tutaj byłaś niepokojąco blisko śmierci, więc dostałam pozwolenie na interwencję.  
\- Na jak długo? - Szczerze mówiąc, Veronice w ogóle nie przeszkadzała obecność skrzydlatej. Mimo jej lekko wycofanego sposobu bycia, całkiem przyjemnie się z nią rozmawiało. Zawsze było to lepsze niż tkwicie samej w czterech ścianach.  
\- Nieokreślenie - odparła - Jesteś samotnym i do tego bardzo młodym łowcą, a ja muszę dopilnować, byś niepotrzebnie nie zginęła.  
\- Ktoś tam w górze tego pilnuje? Znaczy, jeśli jest jakiś łowca, któremu potrzebna jest pomoc, zawsze wysyłają do niego anioła?  
\- Nie wiem. To chyba nie jest standardowa procedura - W głosie Betty po raz pierwszy pojawiła się niepewność. Brzmiała aż niepokojąco ludzko - Znam kilka przypadków, kiedy anioł zlatywał na ziemię, by pomóc śmiertelnikowi albo żeby mu coś przekazać. Ale obecnie zdarza się to rzadko, odkąd… - nagle urwała.  
\- Co odkąd? - Dziewczyna oparła się o brzeg stołu. Cała jej postawa wyrażała zaciekawienie.  
\- Był… jest jeden anioł, który zbuntował się przeciwko Niebu przez zbytnie przywiązanie do człowieka, którego miał chronić i teraz zachodzi niebezpieczeństwo, że z kolejnymi może stać się to samo.  
Veronica milczała przez chwilę, powoli przetwarzając wszystko, co usłyszała.  
\- Czyli… mam rozumieć, że teraz jesteśmy współlokatorkami?  
\- Oczywiście nie będę tutaj przez cały czas, muszę wykonywać zadania dla Nieba, ale od teraz możesz uważać mnie za swojego bezpośredniego strażnika. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz mnie potrzebowała, tak jak dzisiaj, po prostu pomódl się do mnie, używając imienia Elizabeth.  
\- W porządku - przystała na propozycję. Zaczęła się jej przyglądać. Anielica była od niej trochę wyższa, miała długie do ramion, falowane przy końcach blond włosy i ani grama makijażu. Ubrana była w jasne jeansy, trampki i… no właśnie, sweter.  
\- Powinnaś się przebrać - wskazała na wielką plamę krwi demona na jej klatce piersiowej - To dosyć mało dyskretne. Wyglądasz, jakbyś zeszła z planu _The Walking Dead_.  
\- Przepraszam, czego? - uniosła brwi, co w jej wykonaniu wypadło naprawdę uroczo. Ale przejechała palcem po materiale, dzięki czemu posoka zniknęła.  
\- Nie macie w tym niebie Netflixa, co nie? - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem - Nieważne, jeszcze będzie czas, byś nadrobiła przynajmniej część sezonów. Ale na razie chcę iść spać. Niestety, łóżko jest tylko jedno, więc będziemy się musiały ścieśnić. Chociaż czekaj, może tamten fotel dałoby radę rozło-  
\- To nie będzie koniecznie. Anioły nie potrzebują snu ani jedzenia.  
No tak. Zadziwiające, jak szybko przyzwyczaiła się do obecności przedwiecznej istoty, o której istnieniu przed paroma godzinami nawet nie wiedziała. Może to przez ten wygląd licealistki? Przeleciało jej przez głowę, czy Betty naprawdę tak wygląda, czy od kogoś wzięła to ciało… Była już jednak bardzo zmęczona i nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na kolejne teologiczne rozważania. Szybko wpełzła pod kołdrę, by przygotować się na kolejną rundę zmagań z demonami kompletnie innego rodzaju niż ten, którego uśmierciła jej strażniczka. One siedziały w jej własnej głowie i nie unieszkodliwiały ich zwykłe egzorcyzmy. Może dlatego tak bardzo się ich bała. Z obawą zamknęła oczy. 

Znów była w lesie. Wokół panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność. A ona po raz kolejny biegła, mogłaby przysiąc, że nawet identyczną trasą. Słyszała powarkiwanie demona za sobą, lecz dużo bliżej niż poprzednio. Nagle przewróciła się , o ten sam pieniek, co za dnia. Demon pochylił się nad nią i wówczas zobaczyła, że ma twarz jej ojca, a z piersi wystaje mu nóż. Zupełnie jak tamtej nocy…  
  
Obudziła się z wrzaskiem. Betty, która przysiadła koło jej łóżka, _kurwa, czy ona przez cały ten czas patrzyła, jak śpię?_ , zerwała się na równe nogi.  
  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię wystraszyć - zaczęła się tłumaczyć Veronica, równolegle wpadając w coraz większą panikę. Nie wiedziała, czy bardziej spowodowaną tym, co jej się śniło, czy tym, że była obserwowana - Naprawdę, to tylko…  
\- Sen - dokończyła łagodnie Betty, dotykając jej policzka. Zdenerwowanie zaczęło powoli dziewczynę opuszczać - Jeśli chcesz, z nim też coś mogę zrobić - uniosła sugestywnie dwa palce.  
  
Brunetce skojarzyło się to z całkiem innym sposobem uspokajania nerwów, ale postanowiła się nim nie dzielić. Podziękowała za ofertę, bo jednak uzdrowienie nogi, a pozwolenie na ingerencję we własny umysł to dwie różne rzeczy. Już i tak czuła się dziwnie wiedząc, że laska, którą zna od paru godzin, widziała większość jej myśli. Łącznie z tą sprzed pół minuty.  
  
Położyła się z powrotem i westchnęła ciężko. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to błędne koło. Czy zawsze wszystko, co złego ją spotka musi do niej wracać, kiedy nawet nie może stawić temu czoła? Czy naprawdę już nigdy nie będzie w stanie zasnąć bez koszmarów nie dających się wytłumaczyć prostym „to tylko sen”? Zerknęła tęsknie w kierunku kosmetyczki leżącej na rozklekotanym nocnym stoliku. Zazwyczaj znajdowało się tam pudełko z tabletkami, jednak teraz było puste. Przez to całe zamieszanie związanie z pojawieniem się skrzydlatej zapomniała kupić nowego. Przyłożyła policzek do poduszki. Potrzebowała czegoś innego, by się uspokoić.  
  
Nagle coś jej przyszło do głowy. Gwałtownie obróciła się w stronę anielicy.  
  
\- Betty, czy mogę zobaczyć twoje skrzydła?  
  
Wyglądała na zaskoczoną tym pytaniem, ale skinęła głową na zgodę. Usiadła obok dziewczyny i rozłożyła skrzydła.  
  
Na Veronice zrobiły ogromne wrażenie. Nie były duże ani zbytnio okazałe, ale z pewnością pierwsze, jakie w życiu widziała. Miały jasnobrązowy odcień jej ulubionej kawy, przy końcach wpadający w czerń. Dotknęła ich z zachwytem i przeczesała delikatnie palcami. Przejechała zarówno po twardych, dużych piórach, jak i miękkim puchu ukrytym pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Są piękne - westchnęła.  
\- Nie aż tak, jak ci się wydaje - odezwała się nieoczekiwanie ich właścicielka - Inni mają dużo okazalsze. Zwłaszcza archaniołowie, którzy mają ich kilka par.  
\- E tam - skrzywiła się, nie odrywając wzroku od skrzydeł blondynki - Mnie się bardzo podobają twoje. Ciężko je nosić?  
\- Nigdy o tym nie myślałam. Żyję z nimi tyle lat, że nawet jeśli rzeczywiście są ciężkie, przyzwyczaiłam się.  
Veronica jeszcze raz pogładziła czarne końcówki. Betty nie protestowała, więc posunęła się trochę dalej i zacisnęła na nich palce. Zauważyła, że są ciepłe i lekko pulsują. Wiedziała, że to nie może być krew, ale pytanie, co sprawia, że tak się zachowują, dopisała do listy rzeczy do zrobienia rano. Zasnęła. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętała, bez koszmarów.


End file.
